


博人推开了新世界的大门（卡鸣止鸣）

by 1687221584



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1687221584/pseuds/1687221584
Kudos: 26





	博人推开了新世界的大门（卡鸣止鸣）

卡鸣+止鸣的场合  
*******************************************************************************

博人见过自己父亲高中时的照片。

他曾经为了找游戏机翻遍了鸣人的衣柜，而那寥寥几张照片就被压在其中的抽屉夹层里。

一点点霉斑根本掩盖不住17岁少年意气风发的笑脸，发丝在余晖映照之下散发着温柔的光芒，仔细看还会发现他打了耳洞。对博人来说更夺人眼球的是衣着：大一码的校服外套松松垮垮地挂在腰间，裤子腰带却扎得一本正经、该死地显腿长，衬衫纽扣一路开到了胸口……整个就是不良，叛逆的形象与如今的好爸爸完全联系不到一起。

回忆完老照片再睁开眼睛看电脑屏幕里的人，不禁令他赞叹道父亲的可塑性。

身着正统高中男子制服的鸣人又别有一番风味，上身的白衬衫到外套都穿得一丝不苟，下身搭配着超短裙和白色丝袜。鸣人正蜷缩在课椅上微幅颤动，后面像是被塞进了小玩具的样子，时不时皱着眉头漏出几声呜咽。

镜头略过雾气朦胧的蓝色眸子，移到鸣人红透的脸颊，记录下他张开湿润的嘴唇再轻轻抿起，这画面清纯又不失淫靡。

“老师、卡卡西老师……下次不会了……”

鸣人悻悻地磨着后槽牙，犹豫着把手伸到裙底，抬高屁股借此缓解私密处的刺激，另一只手扯开高领的校服发出黏腻的呼气声，仿佛严谨的穿法阻碍了他的呼吸一般。表面的慰籍并不足以制伏体内的欲火，他望向坐在讲台后认真阅读色情小说的男人，试探着对方的宽恕底线。

“那鸣人的意思是知错了？”

“唔……嗯。”

卡卡西对鸣人敷衍的道歉态度没有表示，既不否认也没有认可。好似突然想到了什么好事，他露出图谋不轨的笑脸合起看到一半的小说，关掉了震动的小东西，示意让鸣人去到他身边。

镜头一转、鸣人便以一种被束缚住双臂的姿态躺在讲台上，向尊敬的老师敞开双腿。

“老师、能不能不要……”这种姿势。

背在身后的双手因抓不到东西而不安地扒着台上的粉笔头，可对方没有理睬他的意思，自说自话地俯下身舔去方才冒出的汗液，接着一颗颗解开校服扣子，将打湿的衣物脱到手肘下卡住。随着丝袜撕裂的声音、鸣人不甘心地别开头，以此作着力所能及的反抗。

“把眼睛睁开，”卡卡西以命令的口吻在他耳边呼着情欲的气息，“刚才不是很自觉地在摸这里吗，还是说想跟老师玩点小情趣，装纯洁小学弟？”

鸣人依然坚持着自己的想法没有回应对方，直到性器被捏了一把之后，愤恨睁开了眼睛。

“要做就赶紧做！”

卡卡西倒也不恼，平淡地拿起手机划了几下屏幕放在他侧头的位置旁。

“还学会凶老师了啊，你说老师我应不应该把这些照片打印下来挂上学校广告栏给大家看看。”

是啊一切都是因为这些该死的照片。挑出来放大画圈的部分是他和一位学长接吻的画面，虽然他站在楼梯口背光的地方没有拍到脸，但与他接吻的那位学长清晰地映在上面——宇智波止水，他的恋爱对象。止水手臂上鲜艳的肩章时刻提醒着他，他的男友是一个学生会会长，而他也明白关系暴露所带来的后果……

鸣人认输了。

如愿以偿得到温顺的学生之后，卡卡西满意地咬了咬那小巧的耳垂，引起鸣人一阵颤栗。

“作为惩罚好好睁开眼睛看着。”

卡卡西的膝盖顶上了他的股间，鸣人下意识想要逃离却被按着肩膀不得不接受猥亵，裤子布料毫不留情地摩擦着他敏感的穴肉，时轻时重地揉开柔软的皱褶。同样以色情的手法揉捏他形状姣好的乳肉，一边用手在乳晕上打着圈，一边将另一侧乳头含进嘴里吮吸。卡卡西发现一直盯着他动作的鸣人有点从中得趣，便开始用指甲、用牙齿去欺负那小小的肉粒，原本不大的乳头立马在外力的刺激下变得红润肿大，无法言喻的快感由此延伸到体内的每一个细胞。

就在鸣人的意识快要沦陷时，卡卡西松开了他，扶起浑身酥软的鸣人安顿在了讲台下的空间。

“舔出来，鸣人做过很多次，应该不用老师教你了吧？”

湛蓝的眼睛似乎在调整焦距，持续眨了几下之后鸣人磨蹭着地板前移到一个能够够到对方裤子拉链的位置，熟练地用牙拉开拉链、隔着布料舔舐男人的运动内裤，随后咬开那薄薄的一层布料，任由硬挺的阴茎拍到他脸上。属于成年男性的麝香味令他十分不习惯，但不讨厌，鸣人勾起舌尖舔去铃口分泌的前列腺液，然后收起利齿把完全勃起的阴茎纳入口中。没有手的辅助实在是很难全部放进嘴里，鸣人吞到一半口腔就已经被撑满了，他无可奈何地皱起眉头满脸苦相去看卡卡西，好像在诉说自己也无能为力。

“呜呜———！！！”

显然跟老师耍滑头是没有好果子吃的，男人膨胀的龟头抵在他的喉咙口，享受着他抽搐的喉管……还有恶狠狠的眼神。真是白瞎了这张脸，沉浸在情欲中的表情明明会更惹人怜爱。

紧接着一阵敲门声令鸣人差点心脏停跳。

“卡卡西老师、我来交学生会部门报告表格。”

他怎么会听不出这是谁的声音，漂亮的蓝眼睛迫切地注视着卡卡西，希望他能良心发现放过自己一马，但鸣人大概猜得到这是对方故意安排的。当卡卡西摸了摸他的后脑勺作出“安静”的手势时，那双蓝眼睛霎时落下一道泪痕。

“辛苦你跑一趟了，”卡卡西故作镇定地接下止水递来的文件夹，拿出几张装模作样地检查，“最近你和鸣人怎么样？”

“鸣人？”

止水顿了一下、又恢复平常的表情。

“还是和以前一样，只是最近很少出席社团活动，他好像身体不太舒服。”完全是教科书式发言。

卡卡西偷偷打开跳蛋的开关，继续说道：“不是，我是问你们进展到哪一步了。”

“……果然暴露了？”意识到老师话里有话，止水无奈地笑了笑，“只进行到接吻而已。”

这类人的狡猾之处就是只会回答自己被问到的，绝对不会透露更多信息。

“——那鸣人没有给你口过吗？”

听见这话的两人都作出了相同的反应，卡卡西被鸣人一紧张的收缩险些交代出去。

“怎么会、那孩子害羞得很，而且我也不舍得让他做不愿意做的事情……”

“在你眼里鸣人很纯情是吗？”

“啊……差不多就是这个意思，老师我还有事，不打扰您办公了！”

支开话题就想跑吗。

“哦对了止水，借我一支木制铅笔，”卡卡西看了看他手里的素描铅笔，“我忘记在办公室里了懒得去取——”

“好的，那我放在这里了。”

目送止水离开后，卡卡西加大了跳蛋的功力，捧着鸣人的头在那狭小的空间里横冲直撞，将刚才克制住的冲动全部发泄在他温热的嘴里。随着喉管的一下下抽动，终于释放在了他的喉咙里。

“听见了吗，他说你纯情。”

此刻的鸣人嘴里含着男人半勃的性器，吞不下的精液从嘴唇和性器之间喷出一些，眼泪和鼻涕因方才粗鲁的举动糊了满脸。露出的皮肤上留有一目了然的吻痕，沾有唾液的乳尖正在冷风下颤颤巍巍地挺立着……

视频戛然而止。


End file.
